<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titans and serpents by Goldstonegolem64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978300">Titans and serpents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstonegolem64/pseuds/Goldstonegolem64'>Goldstonegolem64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Spy - Freeform, Trans Male Character, past trama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstonegolem64/pseuds/Goldstonegolem64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the boiling isle there were two races battling for control of the boiling seas of the demon realm the titans and the serpents. Their battle shock the foundation of reality and in the end both races wiped eachother out leaving only their remain to make up the land  of the boiling isles. Thousand of years later a two cults one worshiping the Serpent and the other worshipped the Titan and the two are racing to revive their fallen gods. Unaware that the greatest threat to their plans were two human teenagers and their Magical adoptive families</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Camila Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the dead of night in Taxes and a cop car drove down and old dirty road towards an Warehouse </p><p>“So Barry remind me again why were going here again .”The younger of the two officers </p><p>“ The owners of the building have made a complaint about trespassers” Barry said </p><p>“ Should there be security there to stop trespassers?” </p><p>“ They do but it’s only one and he’s been sick the past few days” Barry replied </p><p>“ Cheapskates can’t hire a another.” </p><p>“ Mason look all we were ordered by the chief to watch this place for the next few night so stop complaining please “Barry asked as he parked the Patrol car.in front of the Warehouse. An started to get out </p><p> “ Alright but i what do they keep here in the first place ” Mason asked </p><p>“ Don’t know “ Barry replied as he walked to the warehouse main door.He grab the keys he was given and unlocked the door and walk inside with mason following behind. </p><p>Now inside the building the two officers looked around the nearly empty. warehouse.Seeing mostly old Car models and spare parts.</p><p>“ Oh so the owners use this place as a storage for their hobby “ Barry said as he looked at a 1910 Ford that was still in mint condition. </p><p>“ I guess so “ Mason said as he looked at a 1943 Chevy. “ They really need to  hire more security if they want to protect this place” </p><p>“ Yeah they D” Mason was Cut off when one of the cars started to move to the side followed by a distorted voice coming from the newly found hole  </p><p>“ The Target as been collected and everything is ready to go ‘ The distorted voice went quite for a few seconds then spoke again. “ No i haven’t run into one of them yet and hopeful i don’t. See soon A-Bomb “ The Voice said as the Car stopped moving and reveal a spiral stairwell. An coming up that stairwell was man wearing a Black Motorcycle Helmet along looked like a modern day Knight’s armor . On his Back was a sheathed short sword and a long red wood staff with a little wood bat  on it. In one hand he held onto a phone that he was putting into his pocket in the other hand was what looked like a scroll. The helmeted figure tossed the scroll into the air and didn’t notice the two cop standing there until they turned their head and saw them standing there the scroll hit the ground and the helmeed figure quickly picked it back up</p><p>“ Oh You two shouldn’t be here “ The helmeted figure said as they put the scroll into a pouch on their belt </p><p>“ Neither should you Sir your trespassing on private property and stealing private property with that Thing you just put in your belt” Mason said as he pulled out his Pistol “ Now put your hands up “ </p><p>“ Alright then “ The Helmeted figure said </p><p>“ Fix your voice as well” Barry added as he pulled his side arm as well and both slowly </p><p>“ Alright just give me a moment .” they reach for their helmet As they did that they noticed a black mist starting to congeal behind the two cops and the figures heart stopped.” Hey you two what’s your names mines Merlow.”</p><p>Barry and Mason looked at each other . </p><p>“Officer Tanus” Barry said </p><p>“ Officer Antwoord” Mason add as he pulled out his hand cuffs </p><p>“ Well Tanus and Antwoord sorry about this “Merlow said as they clench their fists extended his pointer finger in the air.Then pointed it towards the two police offices and quickly made a bright teal Magical circle then punched it spending the Circle flying towards them and when it hit them . Both officers passed out and hit the floor with a loud thud.After that Merlow booked it straight towards the door. </p><p>But before he could make it to the door a massive sword  shot out of the black mist and nearly cleaved him in half. But just before the blade made contal with him the Bat on the top of his staffeyes litr up and the once folded wing opened and forcefully pulled him backwards a few feet. But the blade   suddenly extended just enough to leave a cut in the kevlar vest MErlow was wearing then Smashed into a nearby car destroying the windshield and the Passenger's seat. Then the blade  was pulled back into the mist</p><p>After landing and taking a few steps back .Merlow pulled the sword of his back. The blade was a lite blue and looks like a lighting bolt . He then took up a defensive stance and watched  Heavy armor man walked out of the mist with the giant blade resting on his shoulder .The armor they wore had a base color of Green with lines of with black along  the edges of each pieces, the helmet looked like a king cobra’s head and on their chest was an emblem of an eight headed serpent with each head being a different color </p><p>“ Hello Heretic i’m going to ask you to put back what you’ve  taken ‘ A very smooth a deep voice said </p><p>“ Well since you asked so nicely “ Merlon quickly made a magic circle and slashed with his blade leaving a line in the circle then tapped it with his finger. causing a  both sides of the circle to fire of two different types  magic from it the top half fired ice shards and bottom half shot out water at high speed </p><p>The armored figure quickly brought up blade to block the on attack and asa he did He heard  sound of stone be broken apart followed by sounding the ceiling being smashed apart followed by debris fall to the floor. One the attack stopped The armored Figure moved his blade out of the way and saw a huge tree trunk  that had burst through the floor and through the ceiling </p><p>“ Son of a bitch “  The Armored figured quickly ran out of the room smashed through the door to the sky  and looked to the night sky and saw something big moving through the sky. “DAmmit he’s getting away.Sisters ,brothers  he’s in the sky take him down “They yelled as he chased after Merlow  </p><p>As the heavy foot falls of the Armor figured began to disappear.Merlow popped his head from behind the massive tree trunk { He fell again that’s unlikely} Merlow thought to himself as he made another magic circle and turned himself invisible but before he left the room he closed the entrance to the value he had just infotrated. Then moved the two passed out cops towards the back wall .Then began to slowly move towards now permanently open door. He pecked  his head out and looked around the area outside of the warehouse and noticed no one there but the back of his left eye started to burn .So he quickly went to grab the blade of his back only to be kicked in the back so hard that he was launched forwards.</p><p>He hit the ground hard tumbled a bit.Then quickly righted himself .He was still in invisible and wonder who was able to see him then he looked towards the door way and saw a person  wearing full combat gear the lower half of their face was covered by a face mask that was designed to look like a snakes maw .their hair was  short brown and was pulled back into a bun,Their ear were covered by sound blocking headphones ,their eyes were covered by goggles and in their hands was a combat shotgun that was covered in runic symbols </p><p>“ Your new “ Merlow said as he stood up  and dismissed his invisibility </p><p>“Hello Heretic Nice to final meet you . I am the 1st Daughter child of The Jester and Huntress “ The 1st daughter said with a bow </p><p>Merlow felt his anger flare up for a moment by it quickly passed “ So those two lunatics had a spawn.That explains why i or anyone at the Bureau haven’t seen them the past sixteen years since that day” Merlow said with a snarl to his voice </p><p>“ Yes it is now Aunty if you my “The 1st Daughter just as Merlow eye started to burn again and before he could do anything Roots erupted from the Earth and wrapped around his arms ,legs and neck.Pulling him down to the floor </p><p>“ Thank you Aunty” She said as two clusters of black mist formed in front of her and the armored figure walked out of one and a elderly  Women with brown Skin  long messy Gray hair she wore a long and flowing green cloak   her eyes were that of a serpents and her ears were pointed </p><p>“ Wow you finally came to finish the job for once tired of your schmuck squad constantly failing you old hag.  “ Merlow said as he struggled to break free of the vines that held him to the ground.</p><p>“Hold your tongue Heretic.Don’t dare speak to lady Bellatrix like that you ungrateful Witch. “ The armor figure said as the wind in the area started to pick up</p><p>“Damian Stand down he as ever right to insult us for our consent failures to stop him and the bearu from foiling are plans  to resurrect our lord and well he isn’t wrong to call me a hag.” An with a quick motion she summoned a staff with a two heads Liard on it.Then proceeded to smash It against Merlow helmeted head knocking it off to reveal  man in his mid to late thirty that had a look of Asian and hispanic disant  with  short black hair a goatee mustache combo,A clear set of small barely noticeable scars spatter across his face ,a crooked noise and his right eye was a normal old lite blue and his left one was make out of a  purple  glass like material,He also had pointed ears  and sitting on his face was the biggest shit eating grin “ Still doesn’t give him the right to say it “ Bellatrix said “Now Autumn dear if you would kindle check him for the phoenix fire scroll and if he doesn’t have it.Make sure that thing he calls a head no longer resembles a head”   </p><p>“ Yes lady Bellatrix “ The combat suited Woman said as she walked towards the bound Merlow    and started search “ Where is it Heretic?”</p><p>“ BAck pocket make sure not to shatter anything when looking for it  “ Merlow said and as he said that his left eye ignited and he looked directly towards Bellatrix</p><p>Damian noticed this and Quickly push Bellatrix out of the way as he did this a Air bullet punched thrown the armor around his forearm then explode which  caused all the bones in his left arm and up to the collar bone where completely shattered along with blowing the arm completely off </p><p>“ Son of A bitch “ Damian yelled as he fell to the floor clutching the now bleeding stump </p><p>“You monster “ Autum yelled as she grabbed he shot gun of her back and aimed straight towards Merlows head </p><p>“Blink and you miss love” Merlow said as his eye ignited again and he  blinked out of existence just before the trigger was pulled caused the shell to explode on the ground sending a huge dust cloud upwards </p><p>“ Where did he go “Autumn yelled as she looked around the area</p><p>“ it may shock you to find out that i’m right behind you ” Merlow said as he re-appeared  behind her then place one hand on her shoulder then send electrical  shock through the young women's body.Autumn fell to the floor knockout .Merlow turned to look at Bellatrix .But as he did a bolt of arcane energy slammed into his right shoulder sending sharp pain through it followed by another bolt to hit him in the gut causing him to fall on his back  </p><p>“ Your not  get away this time “ Bellatrix said as she pointed her finger at Merlow and made a dark green circle in the air and then slammed it into the ground causing massive thrones to erupted from the earth straight towards merlon</p><p>Merlow quickly rolled out of the way of the thorns and quickly made his own magic circle and fired out a bolt of lighting toward his opponent then made a second one . But Bellatrix quickly made a force barrier that shattered the bolt of lighting hit it then she dodged the second bolt and was about to fire off her own bolt only to hear a popping sound echoed loudly find that a the smell of brimstone in the air and saw the Merlow was no longer there.</p><p>two thousand feet away </p><p>Merlow popped back into reality and hit the floor hard. He lay there for a few minutes with his eyes closed as well as breathing heavily . He let the pain course through his body as he made another magic circle tapped it and felt the pain go way.   He then opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a corn field then he looked up to the sky and saw nothing but dark clouds covering the sky with only a few opening that let the full moons light to seep through. “ Damn that hurt “ Merlow said as he rubbed his shoulder seeing as the pain was somewhat still there. </p><p>Then he started to get up from his temporary place of rest  as he got up he put out his right hand and wait for a few minutes then he heard the sound of something coming towards him He looked over to see his staff flying towards them and into his open hand. The moment he closed his hand around the staff the palismen on top  unfolded  it’s wings came to life an flow and processed to fly off the top of the staff and land on top of Marlow's head and processed to make small and soft squeaking sounds as it nuzzled the top of merlow head. </p><p>“ I’m fine Remmy just a little sore and my pride is a little damaged but i’ve completely the mission. “ He said as he reached into the side pouch and pulled out a very ornate looking rectangular case with a line down the middle of it. He then opened it to show of a very detailed picture of a blue feathered Phoenix surround by Chinese texts that he couldn’t read .But that didn’t matter as long as it wasn’t used it wasn’t going to be a problem.Then he closed the scroll then put it back in the pouch.” Alright buddy time to get going in “Merlow said as he tapped the staff on the ground .Remmy jumped off Merlow head and took his place back on the staff with his wings outstretched ready to fly.Merlow hopped onto the staff and took to the sky. As they flow Merlow felt his phone vibrate and knew the ear full he was going to get .So he picked up his phone and answered it</p><p>“Brother why do i feel pain in my shoulder “ A female voice asked </p><p>“ I got shot there kind of self explanatory. “Merlow said </p><p>“ Why were you shot Mer”</p><p>“ I ran into The Head of Fire and Wind and barely got way. I still have the package.Did you have any trouble on end “</p><p>“ The head of Water sent his pets  to are location. But we dealt with them easily. Were still on high alert after that and Kirby’s calling for a retreat once you get here so pick up the pace “</p><p>‘ I will Amira “ Merlow said as he end the call with his sister put the phone back into his pocket and processed to pick up speed.As he was flying through the sky. He started to feel a little uneasy. So he grabbed onto a pistol that was on his hip and didn’t remove it he just held on to it just to feel a little safer.But that uneasiness didn’t leave him. An it only got worsened as he got closer to the meet up point          </p><p>Once he was over the meeting point Merlow looked down toward an saw dozens of small people figures walking around . As he hovered there for a  bit just surveying the area below him a bolt of lighting fired from the ground but once it made contact with him it had no effect on him all it did was send a surge of power through out his body.He smiled a little before descending  </p><p>“ Next time you want to check if it’s me sister you could have just called” Merlow said as he hopped off his staff and looked towards a hood figure walking towards him </p><p>She removed the hood to reveal a women who looked almost like Merlow but her hair was long and here face wasn’t as scared as her brother, her nose wasn’t  crooked but a she had two normal  blue eyes ‘ Well little brother i just wanted to be sure it was you also it’s more fun to shoot lighting at you. Now where the scroll  “ She asked </p><p>“ Right here  “ Merlow said as he pulled out the scroll “it’s just as we feared it’s a Phoenix scroll they were planning to bring their master back where’s Kirdy i need to give this to him”</p><p>“ Right here “A man with grey skin pitch black hair. ,Silver eyes and vampiric look to him floated over to them “ Go to see your still in one piece Merlow and good that you have the scroll. “ Kirby said 

</p><p>“Before that . we want what you owe us “ Amira  said with a little annoyances to their voice.</p><p>“Yeah i want my money”</p><p>“ Not that moron” Amira said as she punched her brother  </p><p>“ I know that i owe you both and i want to give it to you two . But there is one last thing your mother wants you  both to do and it does revolving around what we own you “</p><p>“ What is it   “ the twins said </p><p>“ She want you and two of are agents to take the scroll and some other things we don’t want here because of the serpents to the Boiling islas so if we fall they only get what we have if they can find them”</p><p>“ So you want us to play keep away  ?” Amira asked </p><p>“ Yes just in case. i mean once you leave you could just burn the scroll and hide pieces you are being tasked with “ Kirby said as two agents walking towards them both were holding onto a different  briefcases one was a man the other a women  “ These will be the agents that will be accompanying you to the boiling isles ” Kirby said </p><p>The man spoke up first “ I am Agent Vergal  “ HE was  grey skin Goat demon with two massive ram like horn , Yellow eyes similer to a goat and a  tufet of white hair on the top of his head   </p><p>“ And i'm Agent Toga “ She was Witch like Merlow and Amira but she had Blue skin two sets of green eyes and short teal hair that was tied in a bun. There was also a wedding ring on her right hand and was build like a tank “ What can you both do ?” Merlow asked</p><p>“ I specialize in enchantment and hand to hand combat “Toga  said </p><p>“ I’m Bard who dabbles in nature and illusion “ Vergal said </p><p>“ ok good to know is there anything else we need to Do” Amira asked stopping her brother from continuing to ask questions </p><p>“ Just need you to write your reports then you can be on your way “ Kirby said </p><p>The twins sighed in annoyance but quickly straighten up and and went to work </p><p>Three hours later in the back of one of the trucks Merlow and Amira were watching Kirdy reading through and sign their mission reports “ Alright everything is in order and here you go kirby pushed as small case forwards which Merlow grabbed and opened to find a wooden blue colored Key with a bright yellow eye at the head of the key</p><p>“ Good mom stayed true to her word “Merlow said smiling </p><p>“ Why would she lie ?” Kirby ask confused </p><p>“  I mean she tricked us into working the B.O.M.P the last fourty five year ”Amira said </p><p>“ That is true “ Kirby replied as he pointed a finger towards the twin </p><p>“ While this is it for now. It’s been fun Kirby can wait to do this again “ Merlow said as he put out a hand  </p><p>“ Take your time we’ll need it to finally pay  off all of the property damage bills you two collected over the four and a half Decades “ Kirby said as he took Merlows hand and shook it </p><p>“ Hey don’t forget the Vegas bills for MarMar’s Sixties birthday bash “ Merlow said </p><p>Amira punched her twin in the shoulder “ It was your birthday too”</p><p>“ Yeah but i didn’t get black out drunk and cause a citywide blackout”</p><p>“ Shut up “ Amira said as she walked out of the truck. </p><p>“ later Kirby “ Merlow said give a two finger salute </p><p>“ See you around old friend “ </p><p>outside of the truck Amira and Merlow were walking towards Vergal and  Toga who were stand on the back of a flatbed </p><p>“ So when are we going?” Vergal asked </p><p>“ Will first have to pick up a few thinks first “ Merlow said as he hoped onto the flat bed which  had and teleportation circle on it </p><p>“ What are we picking up then ” Toga asked  </p><p>“ Our mobile home and my brothers apprentice” Aira said as she put her hand out and a staff with a two headed cat with bird like wings on it’s back “ REady brother ?”</p><p>“ Ready “Merlow said as he grabbed his own staff </p><p> The two tapped their staffs on the cirule  which activate it and with a bright flash the four found themselves in a nearly empty parking lot. The only Vehicle was a R.v that looked like it could only up to two people. </p><p>“ So that is you home ?” Toga asked unimpressed</p><p>“ It’s bigger on the inside” Merlow replied as the passenger door opened and a young teenage human hopped out. .They had dyed red hair , peach skin and light bronze eyes   and were wearing what looked like wizarding robes that were a faint blue color and they were holding onto a leather bound book  </p><p>“ Oh Teach We heading out soon “ The boy said in a faint british accent </p><p>“ Yes Rat will be heading out soon” Merlow said      </p><p>“ Good to hear everything inside is patched ready and the engine is on”Rat said as   he looked toward Vegal and Toga .” who those two Mate” </p><p>“ They are Agents that will becoming with us on are vacation” AMira said</p><p>Rat looked disappointed”I thought you both wouldn’t be working “ </p><p>“ Stuff happens bud but don’t worry your lessons will be my main priority “Merlow said as he rubbed the top of Rat head.”</p><p>“Ok” Rat said </p><p>“ Now everyone in the R.v will be heading out” Amira said as she and the others walked towards the R.v Vergal and Toga were the first to enter the R.v and found themselves in side what looked like the inside of a grand liberty mixed with a mansion</p><p>“ Wow you weren’t kidding when you said it was bigger on the inside “ Toga said surprised  </p><p> “ you can have the guessed rooms on the second floor and the safe is in the study on the third floor will house whatever artifacts  we have there for the time being “ Amire said as she lead vergal and Toga towards the study </p><p>While she was doing that Merlow and rat were sitting in the drive compartment and were getting ready to go  Merlow pulled out the Key </p><p>“ You want too do it little buddy ?” Merlow asked  </p><p>“ Yes i would “Rat’s eyes widen and  grabbed onto the key and pressed the yellow eye which caused aloud ringing followed by a massive blue wooden with a huge yellow eye at the top of it the door slowly opened revealing darkened wooden area. </p><p>“ Alright here we go” Merlow said as he slowly drove the R.v into the doorway and once the Rv was fully through the doorway it closed and the door fouled itself up and disappeared Once the door was gone Eight black mist portals appeared and Bellatrix ,Damian, Autumn along with five other people who were cover by the mist itself  appeared in the empty parking lot.</p><p>“Soon the day of unification will be upon us and the barrier between the two realms will be at it’s weakest and are lord will be reborn and finally destroyed the last of the Titans kind that hides in this realm and we will be the royalers of the new world that battle will create “ Bellatrix said as she raised her hands into the sky while the other laughed as there plan was coming to flusition</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling in to place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rat remembered going to their bed after getting to the boiling isles and helping his teachers hide the R.V. He looked around the found themself in a clearing and turned then came a sound from behind him a (bum bump) Rat turned around a saw a cave  then sound came the sound  (Bum-Bump.) There it was again followed by another then another the beating sound was coming in rhythmically like a heart beat  . Rat decided to follow the sound and as they did they realized that they weren’t walking do to not hearing their own footsteps which was weird but they pushed that and continued to walk towards the noise. The beating go louder and louder as they moved through out the dark cave as they did they noticed that it was also getting hotter and hotter as they got closer to the sound. Once they got to where the sound was coming from it got .louder They noticed that there was an opening in the other end of the cave tunnel. They looked into the room and saw a huge heart beating  in the center of what looked like a thrown room which confused them . They looked around for a few moments as they did the door to the room opened to reveal a man wearing a white cape that covered most of their body and they also wore a mask that hide their face.</p><p>Rat watched as the Figure walked in and the heart started to beat faster followed by the figure talking </p><p>“ Soon i will have the key i need to leave this place   “ The Figure said </p><p>Rat was confused completely as to what  this man was saying but that was interrupted when a deep raspy voice spoke in the back of their mind </p><p>“ Stop him from finding the key. He can not be aloud to feed on another world just to bring me back” The Voice said </p><p>Rat was confused as to who was talking to them but that didn’t matter because the Heart started beating faster then before Rat felt the area start to shake followed by the voice speaking again. But this time it was not in the back of his head but out into the room i “ The one born of earth will free magic and reunite a family long broken and discover a lost way of magic” </p><p>Rat felt eyes on them so they slowly turn their had and saw the masked figure looking at them with their soulless black eyes. It set fear down their spine and for just a moment they felt the world just stop for a moment . Then their alarm went off </p><p> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWA8TQn9vns              </p><p>Rat jolted up from their bed and looked around their room wondering what the heck that dream was about. But right now they needed to turn off their phone. The grabbed onto it and looked at the clock and found out that i was six a clock in the morning. They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes as they hit dismissed on their alarm and looked around the room was mainly empty do you them only living in the R.v for only two months now. The only thing that was in the room was a big dresser a armor stand that was empty and a baseball bat with several runes on it called Skull cracker it was the only thing that they had from their life in London. They got out of bed and walked out of their room. They found themselves on the second floor of the R.V they walked down the stairs and moved towards the Kitchen but before they could open the door he could here people talking  So he pressed his ear to the door </p><p>“ So what's the plan here we dismantle  a government and return this place to the olds ways of wild magic ?” Toga asked </p><p>“ Mar it’s rare for me to be the voice of reason here but Belos can wait this artifacts need to be hidden ”</p><p>“ We can destroy at least two of them here and now”</p><p>“ I agree With Amira the Phoenix Scroll and the Earth elements core can be destroyed easily”</p><p>“ Yes but the scroll can bring the dead back and it can be useful just do to that fact alone and the elements core is a power source that if disposed of improperly an be catastrophic we all remember what happen to Thailand” Vergal said</p><p>“ Thailand was an accident Hoow we suppose to know the destrustion of a Elementals core would do that much damage” amira said as she turned her head away   </p><p>Rat had no clue what happened in Thailand but he didn’t want to interrupted what they were taking about so they just slowly walked way from the door and walked towards the front door opened it , and sat down on the front step of the house and looked around the area they had parked the R.V in. It was a heavily forested area At first they though they had just when to another part of earth but the fact that all the trees had orange leaves, the sky was a dime red and the massive rib  cage that sat over head. They liked it here . But the magic here felt different felt ancient and strong. Maybe It was because that they were parked on top of the corpse of a Titan in the demon realm but who could say. .</p><p>They sat their for a few minutes just looking out in the forest thinking about the dream they had. They had had dreams like this before where he would get a random vision here or there but most of the time it was nothing important like it was going to rain or that something was going fall off a shelf and hit somebody and the one time it was important. It was when they met teach and ms.Amira   and that was five years ago. They wonder about this vision and should they tell the others about this they already have enough on their plates already with the artifacts to hide along with dealing with who ever was in charge of this place. </p><p>“ So are you just going to sit there looking longingly into the demon infested woods or are you going to come inside and tell me what’s on your mind “ Merlow said from Behind his apprentice </p><p>Rat turned their head towards their teacher. “ I’ll sit here a little longer and just wait till i see a demon.” Rat said </p><p>Merlow sat down next to Rat “ So anything you want to take about?” Merlow said</p><p>“Nothing really just looking out into the world “</p><p>Merlow felt his left eye burn telling him that it was a lie but he didn’t want to push it right now knowing Rat wouldn’t want to talk about it.’ So how does it felt to be here ?”</p><p>Rat looked up towards their teacher “ It’s weird the magic here is abundant and i feels powerful but something feels off about it like it’s not all there.”</p><p>“ Well That is because a chunk of the titans magic was taken by the Monster that drove my people out of this realm. We don’t know what he’s doing with that magic but it’s must likely not good” </p><p>“ So is there any way to fix it?”</p><p>“ Kill the Basterd who took it “ Amira said from behind the two   </p><p> </p><p>Both turned to look behind them to See Amira standing their wearing a red colored cloak with it’s hood up. Under that cloak was  her Combat combat armor  which had a similar  to her brothers.</p><p>“ So are we heading out  soon” Merlow asked his sister</p><p>‘ Not yet brother we have a little more time to waste arguing. “ Amire said as she leaned against the doorway.</p><p>“ Sister Killing Belos won’t fix what he broke.”</p><p>“ it’ll make me happy at least” Amire shoot back</p><p>“ We can’t do it yet we need to “</p><p>‘ I know brother we need to hide this articles” She said annoyed</p><p>“ Ms .Amira why do you want to kill this Belos person so badly ?” Rat asked </p><p>‘ He killed our father” Merlow said as he got up” And drove are clan out of the Boiling isles. “</p><p>“ And the Fact that you aren’t as mad as me is upsetting” Amira said her anger starting to bubble up</p><p>“ Well unlike you Sister i don’t hold the same level of anger towards Belos like you because he is just a husk of a man playing god  on board time. Compered to  the serpents Head are actively trying to bring their master back to life and are trying to kill us .”</p><p>“ I know that Brother an i will keep my vanadate uncontrolled.”</p><p>“ Good and I’m happy that we agreed to have this argument now instead of weeks into this when shit hits the fan” Merlow said as he walked passed his sister</p><p>“ Wait brother what do you mean by that “ Amira said following her brother knowing that anything he says was either said to mess with her or they were hinting at events yet to be         </p><p>Rat laugh and followed his teaches back into the R.v</p><p>A few hour later Merlow ,Amira and  Rat were walking through the wood</p><p>“ Why aren’t Toga and Vergil coming with us teach “ Rat asked as they were wearing a dark green tunic with a pair of blues and round their neck </p><p>“ Because we need someone to watch the R.V “ Merlow said </p><p>“ And because my brother doesn’t want our baby sitter to be here for when hide the Phoenix Scroll “</p><p>“ The less people know of the hiding spots the harder it will be for the head to find it again.” Merlow said </p><p>“ Brother i know you have the must experience With the serpents seeing as you were one of then at one point. But do you think  that they have a way to get here ?” Amira asked </p><p>“ Yes i do believes lady Bellatrix and her follower can get here they're some of the most dangerous people I’ve worked along side .When i was undercover They can, have, and already followed us here. Their just biding their time “ Merlow said looked around the woods.</p><p>“ So where are we going anyway” Rat said trying to change the topic</p><p>“ Bonesborough if my perdition is right will have the perfect hiding spot for the scroll   “ Merlow said as he pulled out the scroll and tossed into the air. But before he could grab it. Amira snacked it </p><p>“ Lets not mess around with the powerful magical item that can bring back a god. “</p><p>Merlow took the Scroll back “ It’s one piece to bringing back a god”   </p><p>“ Still lets not play around with if “</p><p>“ Ok Sister” merlow rolled his eyes but quickly hide the scroll.</p><p>The three continued to walk until they made it out of the woods and found themselves on a cliff face looking down on city “</p><p>A few minutes later </p><p>The trio walked throw the crowded streets.</p><p>“ Stay close Rat I can’t lose you in a place like this yet” Merlow said to his apprentice who was ahead of them by a few feet . </p><p> “ Alright “ Rat said as they slowed down then realized what their teach said “ What do you mean by Yet. “</p><p>“ You know what that means “</p><p>“ Sadly yes i do” Rat said </p><p>“ So Brother what is your plan ?” Amira asked </p><p>“ I was planning on going to the Shopping district i heard from the grape Vine that there was Stall that sold Human items “ Merlow turn to his sister and opened his left eye to ravel  a soft glow .</p><p>“ So there is a Key holder still in this world ?” Amira asked </p><p>“Maybe ,Maybe not  I just want to cover my bases “ Merlow said </p><p>‘ Alright if that’s your plan I’ll .Wait where's Rat ?’ Amira asked as she noticed the young teen was gone</p><p>“ Don’t worry They will be fine. But  they are keeping something from me” Merlow said to his sister </p><p>“ That’s not good but i assume you’ll either figure it out or find it out via your eye “  Amira said </p><p>“ Hopefully they tell me themself. “Merlow said as he started moving toward the shopping district followed by his sister</p><p>Rat walk throughout the Shopping distract they couldn't help but be overjoyed as they looked around at the demon and witch that walked passed them. That they didn’t realize that they had left behind their teachers. </p><p>As rat was blinded by their wanderlust there was a hooded figure watching them. The Figure walked quietly and  followed behind the young human .Rat continued to wander the streets complete unaware of their surrounds only being brought to reality when they were slammed into  by an unforeseen person </p><p>“Watch it “ Rat said some what annoyed that they were shaken out of their zone out. Rat turn to see what their teacher was doing .That was when they noticed that they had been separated from their teachers   </p><p>“Lo Siento  “ A female voice said</p><p>It took rat a second to realize that this person just spoke Spanish to them. Which they knew do to their teachers constantly arguing in the language. They quickly turned to see a    Dominican-American girl with tan skin, dark brown short hair in a pixie cut, and brown eyes. Her clothing consists of a pair of black circular earrings, a half-white and half-indigo hoodie high-waisted jean shorts, dark gray leggings, and a pair of white slip-on shoes. He moon and star, and they were human<br/>
The two stared at each other “ Your human “ They both said to each other </p><p>As the two Humans started talking the Hooded figure that was following Rat slowly started walking away as the figures spoke to in invisible person.” The pieces are falling into place “the figure said as they seemingly disappeared into then air</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prison break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Earth an hour ago </p><p>Luz ran thought out the woods chasing after the owl that took her book Azura the good witch. She had to get it back before .It would be her last thing of her normal life before she would be going to the think inside the box camp. She really didn’t want to go to it but for her mother she would do anything to make her happy. An she thought throwing away her favorite book would be a good start but she was wrong .She didn’t want to give it up yet. As she ran after the owl she watched as the owl flow into a old abandoned cabin  that was strangle in the middle off the woods .She stopped right in front of the cabin and looked at it for a few seconds. She though about  just turning back to the bus stop  and go to camp  like mother wanted but She wanted her book back so she ran in after the owl as she and in a bright Yellow  flash erupted from the cabin.</p><p>But luz didn’t notice the light all she noticed was the Owl hoping way from her “ Stop adorable hopping away from you “ Her word trailed off as she noticed where she was it was a massive room with random items in it. “ Woah and i though i had a lot of weird stuff . “ Luz said to herself as she picked up a weird looking doll that had a coat hanger through it’s head” But this is impressive” </p><p>“ Finally your back” A women’s voice said  from out side of the room </p><p>Luz dropped the hanger and slowly creeped up to an opening and found herself looking at a tall, slender woman with ivory skin, maroon lips, and golden eyes. Her untamed hair is thick, long, and layered with two tones of gray. She has a single golden fang that sticks out, orange claw-like nails, and an oval amber gem on her sternum.   She was  wearing a sleeveless two-tone maroon dress with a ripped-like hem design and gray leggings. Her jewelry consists of two orange spherical earrings and an amber spherical ring. For footwear, she wears maroon high-heeled boots and a green head scarf that bearly cover her hair   .An she was putting down the bag that the Owl was holding onto.  Luz watched as the owl  landed on top of a staff and was turned  a few time until it was nothing more then wooden statue Luz gasped seeing this “ Alright lets see what we got here “ The women said as she looked the bag. She first pulled out a phone that was quickly tossed “ Garbage” She then pulled out a diamond ring ‘ garbage “ Then she pulled out a golden goblet “ Garbage “ She tossed it as well then she gasped and pulled out  a pair of glasses and put them on. The glasses were novelty glasses that had two massive fake eyes that popped out on springs “ This is going to make me rich “ She then reached into the bag again and pulled out Luz’s book “ Huh this will be  useful kindling” The Women said as she put the book over any open candle </p><p>Luz’s eyes widened as she jumped from her hiding spot and grabbed the book “ Sorry that’s mine “ Luz said as she ran back into tent and towards the  door she came in from only for the door to suddenly disappear” Oh no “ Luz said as she turned around to see the tall women standing there holding onto a key </p><p>“ Your not going anywhere “ The woman said as she removed the glasses and had a intimating tone to her voice</p><p>Luz panicked and lifted the tents wall a ran under it. Her mind was racing a mile a minute so she didn’t notice the hood figure walking right in front of her. Which casued the two to slam into each other </p><p>“ Oh Watch it “ A voice said with a slight British ascent to their voice </p><p>“Lo Siento “ Luz said as she looked to whoever they hit and saw a young man with With peach skin, Red hair and  Bronze eyes .They  wearing a dark green tunic with a pair of blues jeans and round their neck was a lite green cape round their neck. In their hand was a leather book and on their back was a baseball bat. An they were human</p><p>“ Your human “ The two said to each other </p><p>“ What is another human doing here “ Rat asked </p><p>“ What do you mean What is this place ?” Luz asked as she notice all demons walking around and Witches walling around doing their daily retains“ Is this the bad place?” She asked and as she did she felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look up to see the woman from before  </p><p>“ Oh this place is much worse “ The women said a</p><p>A few moments later </p><p>Both teens were now at the front of the tent. Luz was placed on a stool while Rat stood next to here  </p><p>Luz panicked “ I’m sorry i just wanted my book back Please don’t eat us “ Luz said </p><p>“ I don’t think she’s going to eat us” Rat replied </p><p>“ Yeah Why would i eat potential Customers “ The women said Hearing this luz looked up and noticed the Sign at the top of the tent saying Human Collectibles “ So what can i get you a Human foot with holes in them,” She pulled out a croc shoe “ A human Candy bar “ She pulled out a men's deodorant “ Or how about this black shadow box  that reflex only sadness “ The women looked at the two teens with a smile on her face </p><p>Both Teens started to laugh a little </p><p>“ Well that’s not all it can do “ Luz said as she as she grabbed the tv Placed on the table grabbed a pair of batteries in a bowl named. Human candy placed them into an open battery slot then turned it on. Which caused it to turn on to reveal a man wearing a  leotard and was dancing in place with music in the back ground. The music caught attention of other people walking around the area</p><p>A small crowd surrounded the Small Tv and after a few seconds of  one spoke </p><p>“ I’ll pay forty snail for the screaming box“ on customer yelled  </p><p>“ I’ll give you a hundred “</p><p>“Can I eat the tiny man inside “ Another asked       </p><p>“What did you say your name was ?” The Woman asked </p><p>“Luz Noceda “</p><p>“An I’m  Ratchet Gilman .But you can call me Rat”  </p><p>“ Well Luz that was rather clever for a human” </p><p>“ That’s a weird thing for another human to  say “Luz said confused as she looked towards Rat who was laughing a bit a Luz’s confusion</p><p>“ Oh dear child” The women removed the head band to reveal pointed eyes that had golden ear rings” I’m  not like you “ She then got onto the table “ I’m Eda the owl lad. The most powerful Witch on the boiling Isles”</p><p>“ A Witch? “ Luz said aloud While Rat Rolled his eyes Believing that hi teach was the strongest   Witch in both world </p><p> .I’m Honor, fear and “ Eda was cut of by a person yelling</p><p>“ Busted “ Followed by A Gloved Fist This caused everyone there to start running away in fear. The person who caused this looked like a Plague doctor  and was build like truck “Eda the owl lady you are want for miss us of magic, And demonic misdemeanors” The guard said as he pulled out a wanted poster with a bounty One Trillion Snail</p><p>“ Oh this isn’t good “ Rat said worried </p><p>“Woah Rich criminally” Luz said in Awa</p><p>“   Your coming with me to the  Conformatorium “ The guard grabbed her hand </p><p>Eda quickly pulled back her hand “ Will you guys stop following me i have done squat” She said annoyed </p><p>“And you two are coming along for  fraternizing with a criminal “ The guard saifd as he picked up both Rat and  Luz by the back of their shirts and lifted then up</p><p>“ This Bull Crap I’ve done nothing Wrong “ Rat yelled as they started thrash about </p><p>“ That’s not Cool  “Luz said </p><p>“Ok Ok Just let me grab this” Eda quickly reached for he staff and quickly swung it down onto causing the guard to let go off both teen. After that she stood back on the table .Spun her staff tapped the bottom of it on the table which caused it and everthig in and out of the tent to float. This also revealed that the table was just a tablecloth “ Can’t forget about this “Eda reached into her hair and pulled out her key and clicked it causing the door that was still in the tent that was now about the size of a briefcase to fly into the pile of floating human items.</p><p>Rat and luz watched in awe as the pile of item were engulfed by the tablecloth and then wrapped itself around Eda’s staff. She then started running “Follow me humans “ She yelled as she passed the two</p><p>Without question the two booked it after Eda</p><p>“ My first day here and I’m Already wanted by the government Teach is going to be piss or was this apart of his plan” Rat said as he opened their book and started looking for a exit </p><p>Luz not paying that much attention to rat “ This is crazy if i die here my mom is going to kill me”</p><p>“Ha I won’t let them hurt you. A Human like you are much more valued alive “</p><p>“Wait what is that supposed to mean “Luz said as Eda grabbed onto Her arm and took to the sky using her staff. Unintentionally leaving Rat behind. </p><p>“ Hey” Rat yelled followed by “Wax wings of Apollo” Their book glowed and a pair of Golden wax wings erupted from their back.Rat jumped into the air and flow after Luz and Eda </p><p>Luz had her eyes shut tight  and though  This was a dream this was all a dream. She would walk up and be back on before in her bed the of the book report </p><p>“You can open your eyes now”Eda said in a calming voice </p><p>So lus slowly opened them and the first thing she did was look down and nearly fell out she quickly grabbed onto the Staff and was now hang off the staff.She fell her   . Fly staffs crazy monster and your a witch what is this crazy place “ She asked as Eda grabbed her and placed her back onto the staff properly </p><p>“ Well this place is the Boiling Isles Ever myth you humans is caused by our world leaking into your “ as eda said that a gargantuan Griffin flow passed them and let out a roar </p><p>“ A Griffin “ Luz said excitedly as the griffin vomited up Spiders “ I knew it”  </p><p>“ Yep Griffins, Vampires Giraffes“</p><p>“ Giraffes ?” Luz questioned </p><p>“ Yeah we banished those guys bunch of freaks “ Eda said as she hopped off the Staff. Luz noticed how that Eda’s Hand was detached from her body and was still moving Eda quickly grabbed onto her hand and put it back into place “ Hate when that happens “</p><p>Luz hopped off the Staff “ Alright that enough adventuring for  me this is not the PG fantasy world that i always dreamed about So  can you help me get back ho” Luz stopped mid-sentence when she realized That Rat wasn’t there with them “ Oh no we forgot rat “ </p><p>“ Oh I knew I forgot something Well he seemed like a Smart kid he’ll most likely be fine “ Eda said as a the sound of Massive wings flapping could be heard coming towards them</p><p>Both Looked towards the Noise and Saw Rat flying towards them wiht Wax wings. Rat landed next to them. ‘ You left me behind “ Rat said as the wing fell on and shattered on the ground </p><p>“ Oh so your just a witch with round ears weird to see but not unheard of the eye really should have tipped me off  ‘ Eda said   </p><p>Rat had a moment of realization  that they had just used magic to get here and had to play it off   “ Yeah just a witch with round human like ears “ Rat said somewhat unconvincingly</p><p>Eda could tell that they were lying but she didn’t care “ Ok with that out of the way how about you two follow me “ Eda said as she started walking away from the two </p><p>‘ Wait what about getting me home ?” Luz asked </p><p>“ I’ll do that  once your done helping me i’ll send you home” Eda said as she continued walking </p><p>Both teens followed behind the Owl lady  </p><p> “ So Luz how did you get here “ Rat asked </p><p>“ I was chasing an owl through the woods and walked through a weird looking door and now i’m here in a magic world.So how id you get here “</p><p>“I’m not allowed to tell my teacher will be mad if. I mea i was born here i the boiling isle “ Rat said trying to keep their cover </p><p>“ Your really bad at lying you know that right “</p><p>Rat lowered their head.” I know . I’m here to learn about the magic of this world while my teacher is doing his own job with his sister and two other people “</p><p>“ What’s the job or is that a need to know basis ?” Luz asked </p><p>“ Well knowing how my teacher work he’ll either tell you himself or you’ll never know it “ Rat said now think maybe this was apart of his teachers ever growing plan</p><p>“ OK So your a human that can do magic does that mean you can teach me to do it to. ?” Luz asked with wonder in her eyes</p><p>“ Maybe Teach told me that many humans can learn magic but they would need a powerful focus and those are rare or your born with it like “ Rat pointed towards his eyes ‘ I was born with Dragons blood pumping through my vains </p><p>“ Your half dragon?” </p><p>“ More like one tenth. Somewhere down a family member had a child with a dragon “</p><p>“ An what about your book is that a focus as well “</p><p>“ No I just have a bad memory and the book helps me keep track of what spells I learned. Earth magic is really hard to master because how dangerous it is to body if handed wrong “ Rat put their book under their arm and pulled up the right  sleeve of tunic to reveal that the arm had a scar that looked like a lighting bolt” Teach grounded me for two year after that “</p><p>‘ Two years that seems harsh “ </p><p>‘ Well I did nearly blow my own arm off. So two years of no t.v and computer with out permission doesn’t seem as bad. I’ve never seen teach so mad before ” Rat’s eyes widen a little “ Oh no Ms.Amira most be so worried       </p><p> Elsewhere</p><p>“Why the hell did you think it was a smart idea to let a fifteen year old human girl” Amira yelled in her brother’s face Annoyed that her brother let his students wonder in such a creepy place</p><p>“ Boy it's been that way for two weeks now  “Merlow didn’t seem bothered by his sister yell</p><p>‘ A fifteen year boy in a world full of demon ,creeps and maybe the serpents head members lurking about.”</p><p>Merlow looked nonplused about it “ He needs to live a little that Boy has been moved from safe house to safe house for the past twenty eight months“</p><p>‘ You said stay close i can’t lose you here. You literally said that” She grabbed her brother by the collar of his tunic and pulled him in close “ I get  that this is part of you but this is stupid is your plan that important ‘</p><p>‘” Sister the fact that you need   to say that last bit really makes you sound stup HHuu” He was cut off when his sister started to strangle him </p><p>“ If it wasn’t for mother orders. You would have died on that beach “</p><p>“ Which one i’ve been to several “ Merlow laughed as Amira let go of his throat </p><p>“ Smart ass Now lead us to what ever fate you’ve picked for us you one eyes moron.” Amira said as she rubbed her neck</p><p>“ This way Sister “ Merlow said as he pulled out his staff and hopped onto it and started to fly with his sister following behind.</p><p>Back with Rat and Luz </p><p>The teens followed Eda to an old two story house made of White stone and had a huge stained glass window that looked like a demonic eye and in the back was a huge stone tower.</p><p>“ Wow this place looks awesome” Rapt said as he looked at the old house </p><p>‘ Aren’t you worried about those guards finding us ?” Luz asked </p><p> “ Nope my house  has  a state of the art defense system” Eda said as she walked towards the door </p><p>Then the owl face on the front door started talking ‘ Password please the face asked followed by Eda jabbing the face in the eye” Oh “</p><p>“ I don’t have time for this Hooty “</p><p>“ Alright Alright Geez you never want to have any fun “ Hooty said as he open his mouth to full in compose the door allowing them in the house  </p><p>The three walked in and watched as Hooty closed his mouth follows by a belch</p><p>“ House demon neat “ RAt said </p><p>“ Thank you “ Hooty said form the other end of the door.</p><p>“ Alright kids welcome to the Owl house    “Eda taped her staff on the floor with caused the  candles all around the room to start lighting up to reveal a messy clutter living room and it revealed a massive owl picture craved into a part of the roof “ Where i hide away from the pressures of life also the Cops and ex-boyfriends and Ex-girl friend and exes in general” </p><p>“ Cool “ Rat said </p><p>“ This is beautiful Do you live alone “Luz asked as the house started to shake </p><p>“ I do have a roommate “ “Eda said as a huge figure’s shadow could be seen stomping down a hallway. Both Luz and Rat felt a little uneasy as the stomping got louder  Then a deep voice spoke“ Who dares to disturber the king of demons “  All tension was quickly lost as the voice became higher and hte owner of that voice turned out to be a small  canine or feline creature that somewhat resembles a fox. He has mostly dark gray fur, although his torso and the tip of his tail are covered in light gray fur. He was wears a red collar with a yellow tag. The highlight of his appearance is a dog-like skull with white horns on his head, one of which is broken. His eyes are pink with yellow sclera</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened then she ran up to king and picked him up “Oh que lindo. Eda he’s so cute .Whose  little guy whose a little guy.Is it you is it you   “ Luz said as she snuggled the small demon </p><p>“ No i don’t know who your little guy is “ King said confused  as he tried to get away “ Eda who is this monster “ </p><p>Eda quickly Grabbed  Luz who let go off King   “ Oh this is Luz the human She here to help us with are little situation “</p><p>King looked towards Rat who was Zoning out  “ And That one “</p><p>“ That’s Rat he’s he to help as well “ </p><p>“ Oh Hurray “</p><p>“ Wait wait I don’t like the sound of this situation right Rat this sound a little sketchy right ?” Luz looked towards rat </p><p>“I agree this seems illegal “ Rat added </p><p>“ Ok ok i get t just let me explain first “ Eda said as she made a magic circular that became a screen “ King was once a might king of demons .Until his crown of power was stole from him  and he became this “ </p><p>“ You mean this little bundle of joy “ Luz said as she had picked up king again </p><p>“ His crown was taken by Warden Wraith and it is being held in the  Conformatorium and locked away behind a magic barrier that only a human can brake through. A human like you and if you help us retrieve the crown and i will send you back to you Realm  So what do you say.Plus who could say no to this face  “ Eda said as she grabbed king and showed him off like a puppy</p><p>“ No pleased don’t in Courage her “ King said as he shook out of Eda’s hand </p><p>‘ An if I’m being honest were your only way home “</p><p>“ So i don’t really have a Choose What do you think Rat ?”</p><p>Rat was quiet because first off they had a way home for Luz and Teach would whole heartily would take her home .But that dream he had say a human would free the magic here ,Reunite a family and rediscovered an old way of magic and if this ream were to come true that would mean that it was either him or Her and Teacher always said {To get the best out come to a Vision . You would need to do things that you would regret. }An this was going to be those Regrets “ We have no choose but to help So ‘i’m in “ Rat hated knot that formed in his stomach </p><p>“ Good “ eda said as She picked up Luz “ We have no time to lose ‘ Eda said as she walked out of the room with RAt following behind </p><p>King quickly picked up his rubber duck “ Soon mister Ducky we will drink the fear of those who mocked us “ King said as he ran behind the group </p><p>“ Wait where are we going ?” Luz asked </p><p>“ Somewhere Super fun  “ Eda said </p><p>Several hours later </p><p>The group stood in from of an old looking building </p><p>“ The Conformatorium a place for those considered unsuitable  for society ‘ Eda said </p><p>Rat pulled a wanted post off  a nearby wall “ That’s a lot of money for just two people “</p><p>“ Yeah they really want you  bad “ Luz added looking at the poster as well. </p><p>“ Yeah this guys really have the hots for you  “</p><p>“ Yep but we were never caught were to slippery “</p><p>King hope onto Luz head “ yeah try to catch me when I’m covered in grease  i’m a squirmy little fella” King said as he slide of her head “ The three of us will go up to that tower to get my crown “</p><p>“   An i will cause a distraction “ Eda said  </p><p>“ Wait dose that mean i can wear a disguise because i have the perfect one “ Luz pulled up her hood that had Cat ears “ Meow meow “</p><p>“ I have one of those too” Rat pulled up his cloaks hood which caused his face to disappear into a dark void “</p><p>“ Woah that is so cool  “</p><p>“ Thank you i made this one myself ” Rat said proudly    </p><p>“ Can you make one for me ?” Luz  asked </p><p>“ let’s get the job done first Kids ‘ Eda said as she spun her staff around and slammed it into the ground which caused a golden glowing disk to appear under the three and started to float upwards towards the tower. As the Disk rose Rat casted Wax wings again just before the disk reached a Open window . The disk disappeared causing both Luz and King to grab onto the window’s ledge while Rat somewhat flying there looking at them. King Quickly scrambled up Luz and into the Conformatorium. Luz struggled to climb into the window until she felt someone pushing her up by the feet. She looked down and saw Rat under her with her feet on his shoulder “ Thank you “</p><p>“Your welcome now up we go “Rat said as he pushed Luz upwards and into the building. Luz climb into the Window and fell on her face as </p><p>“ Ha Cats don’t do that “ King said jokingly           </p><p>Rat flow in through the window last and sat down on the window sill and let the wings fall off and hit the ground,” Ok where to next ?” RAt asked </p><p>‘This way “king said as he started running down the hall way. Both Rat and Luz followed behind the smaller demo. The group ran into room containing hundreds of Cells</p><p>“Hey cat girl, Void face. How did you two get out “ A imprisoned witch asked </p><p>“Oh i’m not a Cat girl “ luz said as she lowered her hood “ And i’m not a Criminal “</p><p>“ Not yet “King laugh </p><p>“ Neither are we .The warden just locks up anyone that he doesn’t seem normal. Like me i just like writing fanfic about food falling in love.” The witch pulled out a book and open it  I like food and i like love so  Just let me write about it”</p><p>“ I was put here  because i was eating my own eats “ A huge white demon said as he pulled out one of his own eyes ate it and it reappeared in one of the many holes in his head</p><p> “ We are agents of free excretion they will never silence us “ A small demon that was just a white ball with a huge noise ,orange hair and stick like arms and legs </p><p>“ Yeah she’s really into conspiracies ‘</p><p>“  The world is a simulation we are nothing but playing for higher being “</p><p>“ That sound like something my Teacher would say “ Rat said remembering one of Merlow’s Drunk  conspiracies rants “ I hope you two never meet because I like sleeping regular hours” </p><p>“ None of this are crimes you guys are just weirdos “ Luz pulled out the wanted poster of Eda “ Just like me”</p><p>“ I mean one of them eats his own  eyes and might need so sort of he”Rat was cut off when the sound of heavy foot fall could be heard coming towards them</p><p>“ It’s warden wraith Quickly hide “ The witch said Luz and king quickly ran into an empty cell and closed it While Rat opened his book and said “ Disappear’ With a popping sound Rat disappeared and a door suddenly to reveal a Hulking man with Grey skin   He was  wearing a hood that is non-standard for a guard and a mask with yellow button-like lenses, resembling a medieval plague doctor ,A white sleeveless tunic with brass buttons, a leather belt with a brass buckle, and black trousers tucked into dark purple shoes. On the uniform, one can also see a triangular brass badge, which apparently emphasizes his position.</p><p>“ I can hear you” A deep bassy  voice said “ What are you all whispering about?” Wraith looked down and saw Eda’s wanted poster Luz and king held onto each other As the warden  picked it up “ The Owl lady soon I will have you “ Wrath crush the wanted poster in his hand which then morphed into a hammer he then slammed it into the Cell bar of Luz and King’s cell .Then he looked inside of it </p><p>Both Luz an King were frozen in fear as Wardens yellow eye burned into them.</p><p>“ Fight against  the oppressor we will not be conquered. We are not afeard of you you old creep” the small demon said Warden Wrath opened the cell “Oh i’m free “ The demon said happy until they were grabbed</p><p>“ Let this be a warning to you freaks. You have no place in society if you can’t fit in” Wrath said as he started walking out with the small prisoner in hand </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting The cell bars to Luz and Kings suddenly opened </p><p>“ Holy Shit that was scary?” Rat’s disembodied voice said </p><p>“Your invisible “Luz said </p><p>“ You let’s get out of here “ Rat said as Luz and King ran out of the cell.</p><p>Luz then ran towards the the levers that would open the cells to the other prisoners</p><p>“ Don’t worry i’ll get you out “ Luz tried to lift it but she wasn’t strong enough “No my weak nerd arms. Rat Help me please”</p><p>“I’ve been helping. Like you i am to a nerd “ Rat said as he reappeared on the other side of the lever              </p><p>“  Just get out of here while you still can kids enjoy freedom on for us “ The young Witch said sadly </p><p>Both rat and Luz felt sorry but they had to go </p><p>“ Will be back With stronger people then us “ Rat said as both teens and King quickly walked out not noticing the Massive   red Four winged Bat and the two headed cat watching over them.</p><p>The three walked down the hallway in silence as Eda flow in” Alright The Warden seems distracted by tormenting a little creature So will have plenty of time” Eda said as she hoped off her staff. But both teens stayed quiet  While King booked towards a huge door labeled contraband . </p><p>“ My crown it’s close i can feel it’s power ‘ King hoped onto the Door knob trying to open it. </p><p>‘ Ah he’s so cute when he’s about to thirty for power”</p><p>“Eda why are all this people being in prisoned here it’s not fair. Why should they locked up for being themselves why does everyone think it’s wrong to be weird.  ” Luz Felt like she was back in school while she was here.  Then the door knob came off and King ran into the room</p><p>“ Let’s follow him so he doesn’t get hurt “ Eda said as she start walking in </p><p>Luz was about to walk in but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Rat . “ What’s up “</p><p>“ I don’t know your personal life but by the tone of your voice this seem like something you’ve dealt with before and all i’m going to say is .I don’t  think you weird . I think your a pretty neat person to hang out with “ Rat said with a small smile on his face </p><p>Luz smiled back “ Thanks Rat that’s the nicest thing someone as said to me other then my mom.”</p><p>“Come on you two walk and talk we have things to do “ Eda yelled from the room </p><p>Both teens quickly ran into the contraband room and  saw a huge column of light in the center of room. Both saw King running into the barrier and was sent backwards and hit the ground and looked annoyed </p><p>“Alright time for you two to get to work” Eda said</p><p>“ On it “ The two teens walked towards the Barrier .Luz was the first to go through the barrier with ease. While Rat was struggled at first and had to force himself through it and once he was through he found himself in what looked like a juckyard of Magical items and human things. He also saw luz climbing up the pile towards the top. Rat looked around looking for something and once he spotted it. He walked towards it. The item he found was a black stone made chest that was about the size of a small toy box . It had no locks on it So he easily opened in it to find it was full of old looking Books, scrolls and tomes. Rat through this was a good place to hide the Phoenix Scroll so he reached for the Satchel that was hidden under his cloak he reached into and grabbed onto the Scroll it.But as he was pulling it out he felt someone grab his hand . Which caused Rat to jump a little. Then he remembered that the satchel was one half of a two way wormhole system and the other half was belonging to his Teacher. Rat felt the hand let him go after a few seconds. </p><p>Rat pull out his hand with the scroll in it and looked at it one of the last magical items that could control life and death all trapped inside of a piece of paper. An for a moment Rat though how he could use it to bring someone back. But he pushed that though back down knowing that Playing with Death always came at a cost for those either being revived or the one casting it. So he moved some of the books around and placed the Scroll. I the chest and then closed it. Rat hopped that this was a safe place to hide the scroll but only time and teach  would tell  . Rat closed the Chest then placed a Rune of invisibility on  as an extra precaution like teach had taught them. Once that was done Rat looked for Luz and saw her with a box in her ands and a look of annonyance on her face.</p><p>“ Hey Luz did you find the Crown ?” Rat asked as he stumbled to his friend Then he looked into the back and felt a wave of annoyance passed over him. “ Oh you got to be Kidding me “</p><p>A few minutes later </p><p>Luz was standing there Holding on to a Burger Queen Crown. While RAt was still looking through the contraband .</p><p> King quickly Grabbed it and put it on“ Yes i can fell my powers returning You “ King pointed towards a stuffed rabbit “ You will be the First recruit into my army of darkness  and you’ll be named Francios “ King laughed madly </p><p>‘ That crown doesn’t even give him powers ” Luz said  </p><p>“ No  but look at it this way. we  don’t have much in this world only each other. So if that dumb crown makes him happy then it’s important to me and besides Us weirdos have to stick together  .Luz blushed a bit and smiled hearing that.” Now  I own you one so let’s get Your buddy out of their and leave before the Warden shows up and “ But just before she could Finish the Warden suddenly appeared behind her and quickly cut off her head</p><p>Luz caught the disembodied  head and screamed in fear</p><p>‘ Ow Hate when that happens “ Eda said just as Rat came out of the Barrier holding onto a box of Books </p><p>“ Yo i just found a whole lot of old spell bo. What heck did i miss     ‘</p><p>“ Eda are you ok “ Luz asked </p><p>“ Yeah this happens a lot when you get  older “ Eda said </p><p>“Dose it?” Luz asked concerned </p><p>“ Finally i have you cornered Eda the Owl lady  “ Wrath grabbed onto kings Crown “ I knew that my guards will never catch you. But I knew if I took your friends little crown you would come running to get it “ Warden wrath crushed hte crown </p><p>Kings eyes widened “ No my power is fading” King felt to his knees </p><p>Rat ran in front of the Group and swung his Bat at Warden Wrath only for Wrath to grab it ,lift the boy up and tossed them to the side Which caused a the sound of lighting to crash in the back ground </p><p>“ What do you want from me any way “Eda asked as her body crawled around looking for her head “ I’ve never broken any of your stupid laws in front of you ‘</p><p> “ I want you too go on a date with me “ Warden wrath said as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers </p><p>“Yeah go for it boss” one guard said while the other one was clapping </p><p>Eda was about to say something but was stopped when someone else spoke from above them</p><p>“Wow what a convoluted way to get laid ‘ A male  voice said followed by a slapping sound “ Ow“</p><p>“There are children here “ A female voice said  </p><p>Everyone looked up to see two witches sitting on their staffs </p><p>“Teach ,Ms Amira your here” Rat said happy</p><p>“Hey kiddos were here to help “ Merlow said as he hoped off his staff in between Wrath and the group.</p><p>“Who are you ?Warden Wrath asked anger in his voice </p><p>“Merlow Raijin ”</p><p>“ And i’m Amira’</p><p>And we are the Stormbringer twin’ Both yelled as they quickly made a one half of a magic circle one half was teal for Merlow and the other was a bright crimson and when the two parts touched” And your about to be blown away” the twin said as a huge and powerful gust of wind Sending Warden Wrath and the two  flying backwards and out of the Room </p><p>“ Alright Everybody lets get going “ Amira yelled  as She hopped back on to her staff and waited for the others </p><p>“ Ok Ms .Amira “ Rat said as he got back up and helped the headless body of Eda to get over to Luz and King “ Here you go “ Rat said as he ran towards his teacher </p><p>“ Luz hand me my head Please  “ Eda said </p><p>“  Ok “Luz  Handed over Eda’s head and watched as Eda put her head back on</p><p>“ Ok lets get going “ Eda said as King handed her her staff.</p><p>Warden Wrath was getting back up from where he had landed. He noticed that  his mask was laying on the floor. Without It it revealed a fang filled Maw .As he got to his feet he  watched as three staffs carrying his assailants ,His Crush her pet and two teenagers flow over him  “ None of you are getting out of here “He yelled as he unraveled his arms and started Chasing after </p><p>As the Grop started to fly through the conformatorium. Luz  raised her Hand “ Eda can you give me a hand”</p><p>“ Alright “ Eda replied not knowing what Luz wanted to do but followed Luz’s lead as she took control of her staff and Slowed down a bit to open up the three Cell of the Prisoners Luz and Rat had met</p><p>“ I said we’d be back “ Rat yelled as The group speed passed the them</p><p>“ Freedom “ The smaller Demon yelled </p><p>“Get back in your Cells “ Wrath yelled as he flow passed them Still chasing after the roup of runaways</p><p>The group burst through the front door of the conformatorium and were almost home free until wrath leapt into the air and stretched out his left arm at an extreme speed . The arm slammed into the back of Eda’s Staff sending Luz ,Eda and King to hit the ground hard.  Warden Wraith slammed into the ground “ No one has ever escaped  from here and Nothing is going to change that “ Wrath said as he morphed his hands into Axes</p><p>“Oh my bones “ KIng  </p><p>Eda was the First to get up. She reached into her hair and pulled out her Key “ Hey Luz Go back to the human World  “Eda said as she ran towards Wrath</p><p>“ But what about you guys’ Luz asked worried</p><p>“ If you think this guy is bad you should see her last boyfriend “</p><p>“ He wasn’t my boyfriend “Eda yelled  as she dodged a swing from Wrath </p><p>Luz Looked concerned and though about her option until The staff that Rat was on lowered itself close to her  </p><p>‘ You ok ?”  Rat asked as he hoped off the staff to help his friend to her feet”</p><p>“ I’m Fine i just don’t know what to do “</p><p>“ Get some where safe  to hide you two. “ Merlow said as he hoped off his Staff tossed it to Rat draw his blade and Charged forwards into the fight </p><p>“ Ok lets get somewhere safe then “ Rat said as he sat of the staff and Took to the sky </p><p>“ Alright “ Luz said unsure of how to fly the staff so when she place her free hand on the staff and was launched skywards. She screamed in fear as the staff stop suddenly and Rat flow towards Luz who was holding onto the staff for dear life. </p><p>“ Sorry i should have asked if you were able to Fly a staff” Rat said as he readied himself to catch her if She fell</p><p>“ It’s alright “ Luz said as she opened her Eyes and watched as the fought below. She Saw Wrath grabbed on to Merlow Slammed him into the ground knocking him out then tossed him to the side like a rag doll then looked towards Eda and unleashed a Fireball from his mouth towards Eda Who quickly made a magic circle that the fireball went into then made another one that launched the fireball back at them. Spending Wrath into a wall breaking it and leaving an opening. Wrath go back up and sent back to fighting . From that opening the three prisoners from before popped out and looked around. Luz noticed this and struggled fly the Staff towards them.Rat was about to Follow them until He heard Amira</p><p>“ Stay put “ Amira said as she watched her brother slowly get up</p><p>Rat was about  to protested but know what might happen here could be a part of his teacher plan.So he stayed quiet and stayed put</p><p> Luz flow down towards the hole in the wall and landed </p><p>‘ Why are you guys just standing there  this is your chance to escape “</p><p>“ The warden will catch us he always catches us “ The Big demon said </p><p> “  We belonger her “the Witch said</p><p>“ Self doubt is a prison you can never escape from”</p><p>“ So you have a different way of seeing the things and a different way of seeing think that just make you awesome. do you see”</p><p>“ Why are you helping us “</p><p>“ Because us weirdos have to stick together and no one should have to be punished for who they are “ Luz said as she pulled her hood up and flow up into the sky. The four then charged towards warden Wrath As he tossed King towards Eda who was on the ground breathing heavily after Wrath blindside her  </p><p>“ Now you can’t escape Eda the Owl lady ‘ Wrath said as he raised his arms up but he left his back open for a bolt of lighting to strike it “ AAGGHh “ Warden wrath turned around to see Merlow getting back up</p><p>“ Did you forget about me “ Merlow said poited his blade at him </p><p>Wrath in hailed and was about to unleash a huge Fireball only to hear multiple  people running towards him which caused him to turn to see three prisoners Charging towards him </p><p>‘ Go Go Go “ Luz yelled egging the three prisoner on. The group slammed in the Warden Warth pushing him back </p><p>“ Luz?” Eda said surprisedas Luz flow passed her </p><p>Wrath tried to fight back but he was disorientated and the muilty  eyed demon despite being smaller them him was just as strong and keep pushing him back then yelled “ I eat my own eye balls’ They yelled as they lifted him up “ I think the worlds a tragial “ The smaller demon which was under his foot yelled as they tripped him up . Wrath hit the ground and the witch yelled in his face as his hands were tied together “ An i write the Ancient way of Fanfiction. The Prisoners rolled him over making it Harder for him to untie his arm then he saw the Human girl landing in front of him and staring at him with determination in her eyes “ Who are you”  Wrath asked </p><p>“ I am Luz the human warrior of Peace” Luz said as she stood their stoic for a bit  then reach into her bag and pulled out the massive fire work she was going to use in her class project tossed it into the air and yelled “ Now Eat this sucker “ She just to meet the Firework half way and hit with Eda’s staff and sent it straight into Wrath mouth just as he was about to breath fire again witch caused the fire work to erupted in an explosion of blinding color.  </p><p>Once everyone could seen again. The group watched as warden Wrath ran back to the  Conformatorium. </p><p>“ Victory “ The Prisoner yelled in glee</p><p>Eda waked to Luz with King on her Shoulder “ Nice going kid “ Eda said as she put a Hand on her Shoulder</p><p>“Yeah That was the cleans break up yet” King said </p><p>“ It wasn’t a break up  but lets get out of here before  “ Eda said as she reacted for her staff </p><p>Luz looked up and say good bye to Rat and His teachers. But when she looked up and  she saw that they were gone. She felt sad seeing this </p><p>“ Don’t worry kid i think you’ll see them again “ Eda said </p><p>“Alright “ Luz replied </p><p>On the flight back to the Owl house. Luz was thinking about what she was going to do next when she got to the human world she most like already missed the bus to the camp and returning home would be a pain to explain to her mother.But this please was dangerous and she could die.But She wanted to learn about magic , hopeful see Rat again and maybe make friends  and this was fun    “ Hey Eda i know you got your head got cut off  and we started some sort of prison riot. But this was the most fun i ever had .I don’t fit in at home and you don’t fit in here.So i thought if i stay we can not fit in together” luz pulled out the think inside the box camp and tossed it into the night sky “ And i Don’t want to go back to summer camp.”</p><p>“ What are we talking about kid and what is summer camp  “ Eda asked a little confused </p><p>“ I want to stay with you and learn magic Like Azura “</p><p>“  Kid Humans can’t learn magic and that Rat kid has some special Blood in him”  </p><p>“ Well maybe they haven’t tried.Let me train as a witch and i’ll do anything you want ”</p><p>Eda was quiet for a bit. She thought about and for a moment she was going to say no because she didn’t want to put this kid in anymore danger then what she had already had been through . But Something else something small told her to say yes. Let her stay let her become your apprentice. Let her in  Eda turned to look at Luz who was starring at her then King spoke</p><p>“ Let her stay she can make us snacks” </p><p>Eda smiled a little. Maybe keeping Luz around would be good for both Her and King “ Alright Kid you can stay. It would be nice to have someone to keep King out of trouble. I’ll teach you to be a witch but you have to work for me first before you learn any spells Deal” Eda said as she landed in front of the house “</p><p>Once of the staff Luz Hugged Eda” Deal “</p><p>Eda had no idea what this was but something about it felt right.So She hugged Luz back. As she did she heard the sound of something big moving towards them then came the two bright white light that illuminated them and the front of the house. “ Get behind me you two “ Eda said as she was about to fight what ever this thing was until it stop the two lights turned off the reveal a massive metal thing  </p><p>“ What Kind of demon is that  ?” King asked a little afraid of it </p><p>Luz peaked around Eda and Saw an R.V parked” What is an R.V doing here?” Luz asked as a Door open and Rat popped out </p><p>“ Hi Luz “ Rat said happily As Merlow stepped out behind his student </p><p>“ Howdy neighbor” Merlow said with a smile</p><p>A few hours later rolled out her her spelling bag and looked at her phone and saw a text from her mom[How is camp] Luz looked at it for a few the king came </p><p>“Hey your Sleeping Cocoon looks  comfy can I join you ?” He asked holding onto francois</p><p>“ Yeah oh i forgot to give this to give this to you earlier “Luz reach for her bag and pulled out a Small crown and put it on kings head “ A King shouldn’t be without his crown”</p><p>King smile and Hugged Luz “ Thanks I can feel it’s power already coursing through me “King said as he walked to the foot of the Sleeping bag and curled up into a ball “ Good night”</p><p>“ Goodnight” Luz replied as she picked up her phone again then texted her mother back [I think I’m going to like it here ]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.Luz awake to the sounds of wood slamming against each other . so she slowly opened hers and found herself in the storage closed of the second floor of the owl house. Next she sat up and saw King still a sleep holding onto his bunny  Yes it wasn’t a dream ‘ She said as she got up from her sleeping bag and walked towards the window opened it and yelled  “ Good morning terrifying fantasy world” Luz said happily </p><p>“ Good morning “ A massive multiple eyed  green scaled sea demon said as it submerged itself back into the boiling sea </p><p>“ Morning Luz “ Rat yelled from an unseen location followed by a whacking sound“ Ow “</p><p>“ Focus Rat and Good morning Ms. Noceda  “ Merlow said followed  another whacking sound “ I said stay focus “ </p><p>“ Morning you two ‘ Luz said as she walked back into and picked up king  “ Good morning you little cutie pie “ She kissed King on the cheek a few time </p><p>“I’m not your cutie pie” King said as he struggle to get out of luz’s grip only yo be pulled into a hug </p><p>‘ Yes you are “ Luz said as she put him down </p><p>“ Yes i am” King said as he flumped back down on the Sleeping bag to sleep just a little longer</p><p>After getting dress luz  walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she    opened the door it caused two Owl to fly out of it .” Oh “ Luz  said as she walking into the bathroom backwards as she closed the door she stepped back a few steps then she heard a voice coming from behind her </p><p>“”  Good morning Luz “ Hooty said which caused luz jump and judo chop Hooty on his Head?” Ow Jeez I was just saying good morning “ Hooty said as he pulled himself out the window and back to his door </p><p>Luz felt bad She would apologize later But right now  today was a special day” Alright old girl  it’s your first day on the boiling isles  as a Witche’s apprentice. “ After a few minutes of freshening up, She walked to a side room to her room Closer her eyes “ Please be witchy clothes please be witchy close “ Luz opened the door and found dozens of robes and a few witch’s hats “ Yes “ Luz said happily. Once she was dress in her new attire. She when outside to show of new look to Rat and to see what they were doing this early in the morning </p><p>She opened the front door and saw  Both Rat and Merlow were swinging wooden swords at each other. Rat was wearing a sports bra and a pair of Black sweat pants . Seeing this caused Luz to take a few seconds to think about it then. It didn’t make sense at first because how Rat looked ,acted and the fact that both Merlow and Amira called rat He and him. But then that may just be what Rat wants and She was fine with it . Rat was her friend and if they wanted to be a boy that is fine by her. She looked to Merlow who was wearing only a pair of sweat pants his upper body was exposed and showed off hundreds of different scars, Some were from what she guessed were from what rat told her were from his Job in the B.O.M.P.  But the amount of scars was disturbing. She wonder how he got them and she wondered how he met Rat     </p><p>As she though about this  She watched as Rat swing their sword at their teacher who blocked every swing with perfect timing </p><p>“ Come on boy I’m not even using my left eye. Your being predicable mix thing up “ Merlow said took a swing at his student which Rat blocked but the force  of the impact sent rat stumbling back a bit. </p><p>Rat quickly recovered and cast a spell “Misty step” Rat said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke then a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Merlow which he swung at but when the blade went through it without hit anything his eye to widen as wood bladed slammed into his gut knocking the wind out of him and knocking him on his ass. Merlow was about to get up only to be met by a wooden blade being pressed into his chest</p><p>‘ I win” Rat said with a smile on their face      </p><p>Merlow smiled “ Yes you did buuuut’ Merlow quickly swept his students leg out with a quick kick </p><p>Rat hit the ground then looked towards his teacher “ Hey”</p><p>“ Never leave yourself open even in victory “ Merlow said as he got up then helped Rat to get up to his feet. Then pulled his student into a playfully  head lock and ruffled their hair. ” But you still did good kid your making this old man proud” He said as he released  his student </p><p>“ Thanks teach “ Rat said as they looked up to their teach with a proud smile on both of their faces. Which from an outsiders perspective it looked like a Father and son bonding moment </p><p>An that is what luz got from this moment “ Ahh how cute “ She said which caused Both Merlow and Rat to jump. Both looked toward Luz </p><p>“ Hi Luz “ Rat then looked down and saw what they were wearing and booked back </p><p>“ I told you to wear a shirt over your training gear “ Merlow yelled to his student</p><p>“ Why did he ran away?” Luz asked confused </p><p> “ He’s still a little nervous about how people see him. “ Merlow said as he walked over to his a chair that he had set up picked up a towel and whipped away the sweat .Merlow the turned back to face Luz  then cocked an eyebrow at what luz was wearing “ What are you wearing kid ?”</p><p>“ Oh this  is my Witch outfit do you like it “ She asked </p><p> Merlow was quiet for a few seconds then spoke” Yeah you look like a witch kid “He said laughing a little</p><p>Luz laughed with him then she noticed for the first time since meeting him. That Merlow always had his left eye closed. “ Hey Mr stormbringer ‘</p><p>‘ Mr Stormbringer was my father just call me Merlow or Mer “</p><p>“ Ok Uh Mer why is your left eye always closed .Is it because a tragic past that is to terrible to tell” Luz said </p><p>Merlow opened his left eye to reveal the purple divination stone that was imbedded in the socket. He then closed it “ That is my focus for  earth magic i put it in there after my real eye was smashed in after job turned into a blood bath. Oni really love their blood sports. He said as he rubbed the left side of his face as his eyed burned a little  </p><p>“ Can you see through it “Luz asked </p><p>“Yes and no.I can’t see the present all to well. But i can see a possible futures with it.” Merlow said </p><p>“You can see the future!!” Luz said as she hopped up from her seat </p><p>“ I see possible futures kid nothing is set in stone like you for instance. There were over one  hundred million different out come for yesterday event and most of them ended  with you at that think in side the box camp. You didn’t change all that much. You would have made some life long friends there.  Those camps are just ways for weirdos to meet and For the B.o.m.p to scout out possible recruits. I mean I was one of the people who voted for those  camps to be open in the first place  “ Merlow said as he tapped his wooded blade against the ground</p><p>“ Wow i would have been a supeer cool Magic cop if i went to the camp “</p><p>“ Y No i should stop talking before lady Time send a Marut to bring me to court “ He said </p><p>“ a What ?” Luz asked </p><p>“ Nothing for you to worry about child. All you have to do is be yourself and learn from your mistakes. Now Ms.Eda is awake you should greet her” Merlow said as he started walking away only stopping and turn his head to look at luz “ For your focus would you prefer  A glove,  ,a deck of cards. A Tome or “ He tapped the left side of his face “ an arcane Gem”</p><p>“ Can i get Staff?” Luz asked hopefully </p><p>Merlow laughed a little “ A staff is something you earn not something given “</p><p>Luz looked disappointed “ A Glove would be cool” Luz said as she opened the front door </p><p>“ I’ll have Mrs. Toga to get started on the glove.” Merlow said </p><p>‘ Thank you “ Luz said as she walked into the owl house and as she did She noticed Eda who was  wearing a purple sweater and a greyish blue skirt. She was drinking from a cup with  30 and flirty written on it </p><p>“ Good morning  Eda the Owl lady. I’m ready for my first day of witch apprenticeship  “ Luz said excitement in her voice </p><p>Eda looked towards her apprentice and in hailed sharply while drinking which caused drink to go down the wrong pipe. She coughed a bit “ morning kid” cough cough” What are you wearing “ Eda asked as she put her cup down on the table </p><p>Luz looked confused as she looked at her outfit “ What it’s my Witch outfit Merlow said it looked nice “</p><p>Eda whipped the Apple blood off her face “ That’s a bath robe and a very dirty traffic cone “ Eda said as she took the cone of Luz’s head and whipped it off  to reveal the orange cone under all the soot</p><p>Luz looked out the window and saw Merlow setting up Target dummies and felt a deep sense of betray after learning what Merlow could  do.then turned back to looking at Eda “So when to we starts should I have brought my own runes .So how do it get a staff do i have to go on a quest do you have a quest for me” Luz said as she go in Eda’s face</p><p>“ Ok calm down kiddo.“ Eda said as she lightly pushed luz away “ Be coming a witch don’t happens over night.” Eda then took a sip from her cup ‘ But a magic staff you really want one don’t you”</p><p>“ More then anything “ Luz said with wonder in her eyes </p><p>“ Magic staff come to me “ Eda yelled as she put her hand out to summon her staff to her side. But it took a few seconds as the sound then smashing against the ground then from out of the Hallway came Eda’s staff. Which slapped against the side of her head then hit the floor “ Ow “ She Said as she picked up her staff “ It’s early. Now Witches normal get awarded their staffs from school. But seeing as I’m your teacher will be taking a different approach. “ She said as she made a magic circle that caused a massive bag  to float over to them and landed next to them. Luz grabbed the bag and looked into it and saw dozens of glass bottles with random colored liquids in the bottles. “ Your going to have to work for it “</p><p>The two walk into the living room </p><p>“ I run a few businesses On the weekends. i sell rare  Human treasures that Owlbert drags in from your side of the realm ” Eda said as she picked up a toy sword off the mantel of the fire place.</p><p>“ I shall site my enemies Ages six to eleven” The toy sword said . Eda then tossed it over Luz’s head “ An on the weekdays i sell only the best home brewed potions and elixirs”</p><p>Luz reached into the bag and pulled out one of the bottles with the label of” Snake oil “</p><p>“ No body wants an unoiled snake .Eda said which was followed by the sound of laughter coming from outside “ Now follow me “Two walked up  to the second floor and to a balcony “ Today you’ll be delivering packages and sell potions to the town over there Boneboro. You’ll have to be carefully i have rivals everywhere who would love to take my businesses down and you with it. If you want a dangerous quest  Sister you got one “</p><p>“ I won’t let you down ms.Eda” luz said as she saluted her teacher and let the bag of potions to fall off the balcony </p><p>“Incoming” Merlow said </p><p>“ I got it “ Rat yelled followed by them yelling “ Feather fall “</p><p>Both Eda and Luz looked over the balcony wall to see the bag slowly floating downwards and saw Merlow standing under it and caught it “ I got your bag of” Merlow looked in the bag “ Of Potions “</p><p>“ Thank you “ Eda said as she shot an annoyed look at Luz.</p><p>“ Sorry” Luz said  </p><p>The two quickly got went down stairs. Eda opened the  front door to reveal Merlow standing there patiently waiting for them</p><p>“ Here you go “ Merlow said as he handed over the bag of potions to Luz</p><p>“ Thank you Mr. Stormbringer” Luz said as she grabbed the bag </p><p>“ Alright and remember don’t trust anyone that wears sandals and measure twice and cut once “ Eda said as she closed the front door on both Luz and Merlow leaving a confused Luz . Eda then turned around and saw King sleeping on a chest by the window “ Hate to interrupted  your power nap but you have to go with her “</p><p>“ What i just found the perfect spot. Why do i have to go”</p><p>“  Because you and i know she’ll either get lose or eatan”</p><p>“ No i won’t” Luz said s she pressed her face against the front window </p><p>Eda quickly made a magic circular that caused the curtain to close” And you work for me too unless you want to start to pay rent too”</p><p>King stomped his feet and hopped off the chest and walked “ Fine” king said as he opened the door and stood next to Luz </p><p>“ Ok be back by night fall or face mortal peril “ Eda said before closing the door again. Both quickly turned around and started walking of when they noticed Rat standing a few feet away with their arms cross behind them. They  were wearing a Bright red shirt with the words Use Fire ball and Only Fire balls nothing but Fire Ball just Fire ball just fire ball just fireball and a pair of blue jeans </p><p>“ Hi Luz “ Rat said  With a nervous smile on his face </p><p>‘ Hi Rat “ Luz replied with a smile on her face  </p><p>‘ Hello second human What do you want” </p><p>“ I want to join you  guys if that’s ok ?” Rat asked </p><p>“ Your not  going to be paid for this you know that right?” King said </p><p>“ I know that i just want to hangout with my friend” Rat replied </p><p>“ I wouldn’t mind if you tag along.” Luz said </p><p>“ Thank you “Rat said   </p><p>Merlow watched as the trio walked towards Boneboro. As he was putting away the training supplies. As the they trio were out of sight Vergil came out of    </p><p>“ Vergil can Tail them for me “</p><p>“ Why did you see something“ Vergil asked </p><p>“ No just old parentally Habits kicking in” Merlow said as he rubbed his old wedding ring </p><p>“ But why me why not you or your sister “</p><p>‘ With Ms. Toga  out looking for a hiding place for the Heaven’s Horn  and my sister looking to hide the Core . it leaves The Tempest bell and Dark heart Stone here and as much as your profiles says your good in a fight. But you’ll just get in the way if one of the eight or any of their pets show up. No offence  Kid “</p><p>“ None taken Old man “ Vergil said Joking as he started to trail the three</p><p>“i’’m 95 still in my prime kid” Merlow said as he flexed his right arm </p><p>“ Keep telling yourself that Sir ‘ Vergil yelled </p><p>“ Damn youngster I’m not old ” Merlow said to himself annoyed as he walked back into the R.v. But then he stopped ,turned his head towards the owl house and though maybe get to know his neighbor. So once he had put everything away. He walked toward the Front door and knocked on the door </p><p>“ Hello One eyed man  “ Hooty said </p><p>“ Hello bird tube “ Merlow said     </p><p>“ You want to talk “</p><p>“ Not today by feather friend. I wish to talk to Ms. Clawthron if you don’t mind “</p><p>“Ok But do yo promise to come talk to me later ?” Hooty asked</p><p>“ I promise your an interesting item and i wish to learn more about you”</p><p>“ Thank you for calling me interesting come on it “ Hooty said happily as he opened the door </p><p>“ Your welcome “ Merlow said as he walked into the  owl house. as he did he found himself in the living room. He looked around the room and noticed the Carving of the owl etched on the roof. “ Interesting “ Merlow said to himself as he opened his left eye to see what this etching meant. But when his eye looked at it he felt a sharp pain in his eye “ Damn seems fate doesn’t want me to know what this means” He said to himself as he whipped  away a small amount of blood leaked from his eye socket. He then popped out the eye to clean off the Eye and then socket </p><p>“ Who goes there” Eda yelled from the Kitchen </p><p>“ Your friendly neighbor Merlow “ Merlow replied as he walked towards the voice. He then found himself in the Kitchen and saw Eda standing behind the Kitchen table with a small cauldron that sat a top a move able burner, dozens of bottles and different ingredients and a Book that floated there</p><p>Eda looked from her Cauldron and noticed the blood that was still leaking from merlow’s left eye “ What happened there ‘ She said pointing towards her left eye</p><p>“ My magic has some side effects that make them inconvenient at times” Merlow said as he took a seat at the table</p><p>“ So what do you want to talk about “</p><p>“ Nothing really just want to get to know you a bit better Ms. Eda we are neighbors”</p><p>“ That is true so what do you want to know ?” Eda asked </p><p>Elsewhere     </p><p>Luz, Rat and King were walking through the streets of Boneboro </p><p>Both teens were looking around in Aw as demons and Witches walking around them   </p><p>“ Hey it’s rude to stare “King said </p><p>“ Sorry “ Rat replied </p><p>“ Can’t help it I’ve only seen places life this in my dreams and nightmares. But it’s incredible and Were the only two humans here “ Luz said as she looked towards Rat.</p><p>“ Your the only two I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“ Wow. There must be a reason to why were here Right .I Mean Rat is here because of his teacher’s Job. But Why am I here. What if I Luz Noceda Average teenage had a predetermined Path to greatness  Just like Azura. Right Rat” Luz turned to Rat with wonder in her eyes think they would have the same wonder lust as her</p><p>“ Sorry to burst your bubble Luz but one thing that teach as taught me is there are no predetermined paths in life. Also i don’t think Azura didn’t start off Selling Potions like “ Rat looked toward KIng who pulled out A bottle labeled “ Boil-Be-gone”</p><p>“ Well today i’ll be selling potions but tomorrow I’ll be impressing everyone with my Magic prowess ‘</p><p>“ Yeah right The boiling Isles is nothing but a cesspool of Despair “ King said </p><p>“ More like a Cesspool full of delight “Luz siad as she looked around for customers  and once she spotted one she ran towards them. Leaving Rat and King to look at each other then followed them</p><p>Two hours later after being screamed, chased off peoples property and nearly getting eaten by people the three sat on a curb. </p><p>“That was Fun” Rat said </p><p>“ You know i Though being one of two humans here would make me special. But it just made people scream at me or try to eat me “Luz said disheartened </p><p>“ Welcome to real life.” Rat said </p><p>“ Yeah it kind sucks but hey your making money “King said  </p><p>“ Still i want to go on a quest. Where's my Quest granting Wizard.”Luz said as she opened her Azura the good witch book. To a picture of A old bearded Wizards  giving a quest To Azura </p><p>"They don't exist or you haven't met them yet "Rat said as they were playing a game on his phone.</p><p>"Let's pray that i haven't met them yet."</p><p>"Don't go wishing for things. You might not like what you get " Rat replied to Luz as he turned off his phone ,put it in his pocket and stood up  </p><p>“ You really like to rain on my Parade don’t you” Luz replid as she put a hand out </p><p>‘No I’m just being honest “Rat replied as he helped his Friend to her feet.   </p><p>“ So King How many more delivery do we have left to make “</p><p>King looked at the list he was holding  “ Just one more then we can go home” </p><p>“ Good “ Two teens said </p><p>As the two teens followed King to the last House </p><p>“ So Rat i need to ask when did you start going by Him ?” Luz asked </p><p>Rat jumped a little an was a little nervous “ I forgot you saw that “</p><p>Luz noised that she may have crossed a line” Sorry if your not comfortable with talking about it you don’t have to if you don’t want to “ Luz said </p><p>“ Thanks But I must face this problem head on. I started going by Him about two  weeks now. “</p><p>“ Good to know and your teach is fine with it “</p><p>“ He’s the one that is helped me make the transition. His Future sight can be very useful when your stuck in a confusing situation Like i was. When i told him what i wanted to be called by he just said I know then went back to Writing his book’</p><p>“ He writes what dose he write “ Luz asked  </p><p>“ Have you heard of  the Star Finder Sage ?” Rat asked </p><p>Luz was Quite and though about “ Aren’t those books like from the sixties ?” Luz asked   </p><p>“ Yeah Teach have been Writing those Books for the past Fifty years”</p><p>That Statement didn’t really add up in her head at first . Because Merlow looked like he was in his mid Thirties. But that thought was quickly throughout a Window as the trio. pushed by some Rags that were hanging over a a doorway. Luz found herself in from in front of a huge Beautiful Castle </p><p>“Pretty” Luz said with wonder in her eyes </p><p>“ Yeah its Pretty But Bloody Hell it feels out place in the slums.” Rat said as they started walking to the front door With King and Luz Following behind them  </p><p>Luz rang the doorbell and the  massive wooden Doors to open </p><p>“ Big houses always belong to big wackos. So lets just kick the package in and head home  “ King said only for Luz to walk in to the house </p><p>Both King and Rat looked at each other  shrugged then walked after their friend .As they walked in the Doors closed behind them leaving their unseen care taker standing out side of the Castle.</p><p>Vergil looked around the Castle walls and knew instantly that this was an Illusion. So he pulled out his Harmonica and started to play a counter charm </p><p>Inside the castle the trio found themselves inside of a huge dimly lite room </p><p>“ Hello Were delivering a pack from Eda the Owl lady “ Luz said and as the lights suddenly turned on and revealed a humongous multi-leveled Library and a stair case that lead to a huge open door that had a Painting of a wizards with tan skin brown eyes, a white mustache, a long beard that had a weird white and purple hair strip pattern to it. He wore a purple robe with stars on it and a purple cape</p><p>As the group looked at the picture the man walked into the room </p><p>“ Oh today just got good” Luz said </p><p>“ Weird old man in gym jams “ Rat and King said at the same time as the old man slowly walked down the stairs</p><p>“ I was in my oscillarium reading the stars  and who might you be With eyes full of curiosity “ He said to Luz “ And You with the eyes of a dragon” He looked towards Rat” My name is .Both teens were about to say something the wizards suddenly moved right into their faces </p><p>“ I most say young lad and lady  i sense something unique about both of you “ The wizard quickly stepped back made a three magic circle which caused three chairs and a table full of cookies ,tea and other snakes “  Come sit with me “</p><p>“Ok” Luz said with wonder in her eyes and was about to sit down when she felt a hand on her leg. She turned her head to see king  with a concerned look on their face. </p><p>“ Come on lets scram. Wizards are just old people with glitter in their pockets   “ King said as he crawled up to luz shoulder the old man just pulled out a hand full of glitter and sprinkled it on the floor “ I don’t trust him”</p><p>“ Come on the stars on his robes are sparklingly and he as a cute baby fox in his bread. Plus I see scones on the table” Luz said as she pointed towards the table </p><p>“ Where  “ King said as he hoped off Luz’s shoulder </p><p>Luz smiled as she started walking “come on Rat lets sit down “ She saiid as she took a seat and looked towards her friend </p><p>“ I’ll stay where i am” Rat said politely with his arms crossed </p><p>“ Ok” Luz said as she noticed a cart full of potions. “ Do you sell potion old man?”</p><p>“ Please call me Adegast and yes I run a small business”</p><p>As the conversion continued Rat looked around the room Something didn’t feel right about this place and  Adegast himself some weird Vibes. The Fact that Addicast knew He was dragon blooded didn’t help that . As he though about it he could hear the faint  sound of music in the background and the music started to get louder the longer it was going on. An as the music got louder the entire room seemingly  flickered for a moment </p><p>‘ What was that ?” Luz asked as she looked towards Addicast only to noticed  that Addicast looked more like a Puppet then a person </p><p>‘ Is everything Alright “ The Puppet Wizard asked as the room Flickered round them again and went from a Lavish Library to crumbling Abandoned room with a hole in the roof” Oh that’s not good” Adegast said as they were lifted into the air by a huge Pale purple tentacle that was connected to a massive cephalopod Like demon with Black Eyes with Yellow irises, Tiny  hands and and weird golden orbs where it’s neck would be. Luz quickly Grabbed onto King,the bag of potions and  started to run towards Rat who was just standing still </p><p>“ Oh no you don’t ” Adegast yelled as he launched several of his tentacles towards luz and King only to be stopped By Rat Yelling “ Chromatic Orb Lighting “ Rat through a dodge ball size ball of lighting towards the demon which exploded on contacted with the tentacles destroying them </p><p>“ AAAhh “ Adegast yelled out in pain as he pulled back his tentacles only to hit by to more of those orbs. One exploded  with the force of a thunder Clap which pushed him  and the second one exploded into little  Ice shards the stabbed into his skin “ You little Rats If i didn’t need you to get the owl lady here i would Eat you both now”  Adegast yelled as he regrew his tentacles and started to chase the three </p><p> Luz, Rat and King ran down the long Hall way towards the front door </p><p> “ Rat what do we do this guys isn’t going to stop chasing us “ King said </p><p>“ You two get the door I’ll buy us sometime. “ Rat said as he stop turned around and remember his first spell “ By the dragons blood that flows through my Veils I command you Earth an Stone Protect us STONE WALL “  Rat Yelled as he raised his handed into the Air which caused  the floor in front of him to shoot up in a wall formation that hit the roof cutting off Adegast from them. Rat breathed heavily as he use a lot of his Mana in using so many spells in quick succession  “ That will hold “ Rat said as the wall shock from the impact of Adegast slamming into the wall” Hopefully “ Rat said </p><p>As Luz and Rat made it to the door It opened to reveal a Familiar looking Goat headed Demon</p><p>“ Vergil oh thank God  “ Luz said She may have only met him last night. But that didn’t matter right no she would be happy to see her mom here it would be better then the demon Chasing them </p><p>“ Hello ms. Noceda is everything alright i heard explosions and screaming “ Vergil asked as  Luz and King Rat passed him Followed by Rat ran after then</p><p>“ Will explain later let get the heck out of here “ Rat yelled </p><p>Vergil looked into the building and saw a Dirty wall that looked like it was about to burst towards him and decided to follow the three and if he was being honest he would rather deal with Merlow then was ever was behind that wall </p><p>an hour later  </p><p>Inside of the owl house</p><p>Both Eda and Merlow were laughing and sharing stories about there adventures on earth</p><p>“ An the next thing i knew i was in the back of a truck heading to Mexico with out my Shirt” Merlow said as the two burst into laugher </p><p>“ God you live such a crazy life “ Eda said as she was catching here breath . </p><p>“ Yeah i’ve been through a lot .But Hey Work is work An it pays well” Mer said whipping a tear from his eye </p><p>“ So What is it like living amongst Human i mean I’ve been there for short periods of time. But never stayed  to long”</p><p>“ Earth is a Huge place . Bigger then the Isles In all my years of living there i’ve only explored 35% of the planet and i don’t think I’ll live to see a hundred percent and I’m fine with that the mystery's of earth and why so many realms bleed into it. Is not my mystery to solve .” Merlow said as remembered his early years on earth bounding from continent to continent.</p><p>“ Hey next time I’m on earth. Can you show me around”</p><p>“ Alright just don’t cause any trouble. We earth bound Witches my not be as strict as Belos’s empire but we still have Rules” Merlow said as he took a sip from his pocket Flask. An as he did the front door opened “ Looks like the others are here “</p><p>“ Were Back” King Said </p><p>“ Were in the Kitchen” Eda said</p><p>The two waited a bit as King, Luz, Rat and Vergil walked in </p><p>Eda noticed the Sadden look on Luz’s face” So what Happened too you lot?” She asked</p><p>“  Dream Demon tried to trick us. Into some sort of trap it had set up for Yoy and Luz almost fell for it and Rat and the Got Man Bailed us out” King said as he walked passed then to the fridge </p><p>Merlow looked towards his student “ Did you finally cast with out your spell book?”He asked </p><p>“ Guess two i drained me but i did it” Rat said with their head held high </p><p>“ Good Your memory is getting better and you mister Vergil Thank you for looking after them”</p><p>“ Your welcome sir ‘Vergil replied </p><p>“ Stop calling me Sir”</p><p>“ Sorry Sir “ Vergil said with a sly smile on his face.</p><p>‘ I Hate you some much right now.” Merlow said Annoyed as he got up from his seat “ It’s been fun taking to you Eda but I must be heading back to the R.V It’s my turn to cook dinner. I’m trying making Shrimp Jambalaya With a side  Yellow Rich I would be happy if you could join us if not that is fine. Come along you two  ”</p><p>“ But I” Rat was about to say something only to see his teacher’s left eye being open and them sayig </p><p>“ I Need your help preparing Dinner “  Merlow said as he and Vergil started walking away </p><p>“ Yes Teach see you later Luz. Bye King and Ms Eda” Rat said as he waved to Luz then followed his teacher </p><p>“ Bye Rat “ Luz said as they waved back</p><p>After the three had left Eda decide to speak to her student “ So Kid care to elaborate a little more on what Happened today ?”</p><p>Luz looked embarrassed “ I was tricked into trusting an old man with Sandals”</p><p>“ And how did he manage that “</p><p>“ He played on my need for Adventure and well my dreams of having a magic Destiny. “ Luz said as she looked towards the ground  </p><p>Eda knew what Luz was going through. She Knew it almost to well and She had a way to make Luz feel better “ Alright Kid Come with me I have something to show you”</p><p>Luz was confused but when with it “ Ok “</p><p>A few minutes later </p><p>Luz was sitting on the staff with Eda and King  taking her somewhere she couldn’t tell where they were taking her because she was blind Folded </p><p>“ Alright Kid take of the blind fold “ Eda said </p><p>Luz Used her free hand removed the blind Fold and Found herself over looking the Boiling Isle which was embedded inside on the Skeleton of a continent Size Titan that was illuminated by a setting a sun “ Woah “</p><p>“ The Bones of the Isles up close the isles can be slimy “</p><p>“ And Very Stinky “ King Added </p><p>“ And Gross But if you look at it from a different perspective “ Eda said as she looked towards the night sky as a shooting star flow by </p><p>“ Beautiful” Luz said </p><p>“ Yeah it is” King replied  </p><p>Luz smiled as she looked tow</p><p>ards the sky “ Thanks for bringing me up here Eda ‘</p><p>“ Your welcome Kid. So Kid what did the old Wizard try to bribe you with “</p><p>Lu laugh a little nervously  “ I think he was planning on sending on a quest to find a staff of infinite power . He said that it was prophesize that a Chosen one will fine and free the land or something. I should have reallized how stupid it sound by he did put on a very convincing show so i have to respect the hustle”   </p><p>Eda rolled her eyes hear the prophecy bit “ Kid Prophecy at nothing more then Some old weird telling you what they want you to do for then. So Choose your only path kid” Eda said with confidents with in her voice</p><p>“ Yeah I will and i’ll be the best Wizard this Isle have ever seen “ Luz  with the same confident in her voice </p><p>“ That’s the Spirt Kid Now once the sun fully sets. Will go stuff ourselves on free food from our Neighbors  “ </p><p>“ Yeah “ Both Luz and King Said as they both throw a fist in the Air   </p><p>Back at Adegast’s Castle </p><p>The dream demon was busy removing the what was left of the twenty foot tall and Half a foot thick stone wall that  </p><p> “ Stupid Dragon blooded Child. He ruined my flooring and my plan to finally get ride of The owl Lady potion business” Adegast said to himself and as he was cleaning the sound of music started playing from behind him “ What is that “ He said as he turned his head towards the sound and moved towards it     </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRK9kTXBw4Q</p><p>As he looked around the empty library the music started to get louder and it sounded like it coming from the room at the top of the stairway </p><p> “ who goes there” Adegast asked as he moved up the stairs </p><p>“ The new owner of this place my good fellow ” A voice that sounded like it was coming out of an old school radio and from the darkness of the room Stepped out a Hulking Humanoid it’s arms were as big as a gorillas and it’s muscle mass looked unnatural it had a shaved head that had what looked like a Radio antenna poking out of it and embedded all across his body was were speakers </p><p>“ What are you”</p><p>“ Oh this “ the same Voice coming from the speaker “ This is Jumbo He’s my personal Speak unit and my personal body guard” An from out from behind Jumbo stepped out a man who head was an old school micro phone and he was wearing a fancy looking Blue and red checkered suit “ I’m name is Avery Blackwood the Head of Poison and the man behind you is the head of water</p><p>Adegast quickly turned around to see a eight foot tall somewhat handsome Man with bright yellow eyes  whose hand was made up of mostly stitches with white hair wear a lab coat.The Person quickly moved and trusted their right and forward and embedded a bone saw into the cent of Adegast face  </p><p>“ NOOOOOOOOoooooo” Adegast yelled as his body started to deflate and he returned to his true size and before he could move a glass Jar was placed over He </p><p>“ Good a new peices for my homunculi” The head of water said as they lifted up the Jar and placed a lid on it  </p><p>“    Should I contact Lady Bellatrix your new Lab. Adam My Stitched up pal”</p><p>“ Do as you which Avery. ” Adam said as he snapped his fingers as several clouds of black mist appeared and several dozen of his worker Homunculi start walking in caring supplies” Because it’s time to work”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>